


candy love(s)

by aluegoine



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Candy, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Other, White Day, lapslock, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aluegoine/pseuds/aluegoine
Summary: chanhee has a crush on changmin. changmin has a crush on younghoon. younghoon has a crush on chanhee.we all know where this is going.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Kudos: 107





	candy love(s)

**Author's Note:**

> bbangkyunyu white day au that is much more unrefined than i would like but i literally was looking through my events and went OH SHOOT IT’S WHITE DAY so i figured i’d just get it out of my system rather than waiting until next year’s white day lmao
> 
> those of y’all stuck at home bc of the virus imma try to write more to help fill your time lol stay safe everyone!

"ooh, kim younghoon. who are these for?" chanhee slips the shiny package of candy out of his childhood friend's open backpack, smirking at it. "let's see, where's the name written..."

"hey, choi chanhee!" younghoon looks startled by him, grabbing the box from his hands and putting it away. "it's none of your business."

he pouts. "why can't you tell me? is it someone i know?"

"something like that." he blushes, hiding his face from him as they walk to class.

when they enter, they're met by a few excited yells and different people waving them over. chanhee goes to join the girls gossiping about who would give them candy, while younghoon heads to the side of the classroom where the boys were freaking out over a new game installment.

like this, they were so different to each other, yet they were just about attached at the hip. rumours have flown around the school, from the somewhat widely accepted theory that they're somehow step brothers and the whispers of them being in a relationship floating down the halls. 

chanhee himself never clarified the situation, and younghoon never has because chanhee told him so. hilariously enough, it keeps chanhee on the teachers's good side because younghoon is the mega handsome class president, number one of the the whole school and an absolute teacher's pet. even without speaking to anyone, younghoon's popularity seemed to massive in their tiny little school.

he chuckles to himself quietly, imagining how the younghoon fanclub would react if they found out he had a person in mind. the thought itself brings him to shivers.

"chanhee, chanhee. who are you going to confess to for white day?" one of the girls, long brown hair and a strange affinity for red lip tints, asks him with bright, excited eyes.

"me?" he makes a fake frown. "i don't have anyone i like, though."

she laughs, tossing her hair behind her shoulder. "yeah right. is it younghoon?"

chanhee makes a strangled noise of protest, turning himself away from her. she giggles, sitting correctly in her seat. "alright, i'll pretend i didn't notice the candy in your bag."

he tries to hide his blush, cowering a little and facing forward as the teacher enters the room. the class quiets down and their homeroom teacher begins to address the class, voice booming.

...

"chanhee!" he turns to meet a bright smile and equally as bright orange hair, that can only belong to ji changmin, their school's dance team star and chanhee's longtime crush. changmin makes a shushing motion, grabbing chanhee's arm with his free hand and dragging him off.

they rush to the back of the school, where the warm sun of spring beats at them with its rays. chanhee breathes uneven, little shocks running through him as he looks around to see if anyone has spotted them.

his eyes refocus on changmin, who has his signature smile on display. he giggles, brushing chanhee's hair out of his eyes lightly. "i needed to see you for a second, sorry."

"this couldn't have waited until after school?" chanhee tries to catch his breath as he talks. he doesn't know if his heart is beating fast because they just ran or because changmin's only a little bit away from him, staring at him with his twinkling eyes.

changmin pouts. "younghoon is always around you after school! this is like, a private thing."

"okay? what did you wanna talk about?"

he takes a box of candies from behind his back. for a moment chanhee's heart almost leaps into his chest and comes back. changmin hands it over to him, beaming.

"could you give this to younghoon for me?"

oh. chanhee can feel his neck burning already, and tears making their way to his eyes. he smiles, trying not to grimace, and nods. 

"yeah, of course." he laughs, through it's dry, and hopes that changmin doesn't notice. "what are friends for, yknow? i've gotta get back to class, see you around."

his legs have never carried him as fast, racing up the stairs and through to the boy's bathroom. he catches his tears in the bathroom sink, breathing heavy.

"hey, you alright?" a soft voice comes from his side. he looks up. it's younghoon.

chanhee wipes at his eyes angrily, shoving the box of candy into younghoon's chest. "here."

"for me?"

"from changmin." he exhales, marching out of the bathroom with long strides. blinking to keep himself from crying agin, he fixes his best smile and continues to the classroom.

he'll pretend like he didn't leave a bag of candy in changmin's locker earlier, and he'll hope that someone miraculously takes it out and throws it away.

...

"chanhee, wait up!"

he turns to see younghoon bounding towards him. the handsome giant has a box of candies clutched in his hands, smiling.

"where are you going so fast? we're neighbours anyway." younghoon slings an arm over his shoulders, leaning on his slightly as they walk.

"what's that?" chanhee motions to the box in younghoon's hands. "are you trying to show off to me that you received a lot of confessions?"

younghoon shakes his head, smiling. he delicately places the box in chanhee's open backpack. "for you."

chanhee makes a confused expression. younghoon just giggles, pinching his cheek.

"i like you, dummy. always have." his expression is wistful, something more mature than chanhee has ever seen from him.

"but--"

younghoon stops him, placing a gentle hand to his cheek. "i know you like changmin. but i didn't think there was another time i could get this off my chest. it doesn't change anything about us, unless you want it to."

chanhee reaches up, hesitant, to grab younghoon's neck and pull him down for a soft kiss. he surprises himself, matching younghoon's perplexed expression.

an awkward clank interrupts their moment. they both turn to see changmin, who picks up the box of candy he dropped on the ground. chanhee recognizes it. it's his.

"sorry, i just thought--" changmin scratches the back of his neck, looking away. his signature bright smile is gone, mouth set in a line. "you know, it's kind of been weird for me, to like two people like this. i just thought i was being insincere, so i confessed to just one but-- yeah just congrats guys. be happy."

he starts to walk away, footsteps a little heavy. younghoon chases after him, and chanhee watches in silence as his giant childhood friend grabs his longterm crush by the waist and kisses him, hard. for some reason, it makes him feel warm, and satisfied. also, he wants in on that too.

"god, this is weird." he breathes, trudging over to them and taking the candy younghoon had given him, he offers it to them. they on instinct extend an arm out each to pull him in.

chanhee giggles, staring up at his... boyfriends?? sure. he shakes the box, a smile on his face. "if it's like this, do we just share the candy?"


End file.
